Ransom
by lion rainforest
Summary: Ransom


**Ransom**

Jaycob was just a normal boy by the age of 13 he had a happy family and a perfect girlfriend. But his world was about to come crashing down. When he was walking home from school his whole world came crashing down for he had just seen his dad and his little brother in a car crash. There was blood in his dad's head like he had been shot and there was blood all over the dashboard. His brother had a broken neck and a broken arm. It looked more like they had been murdered than been in a car crash. But the strange thing was he saw his girlfriend's dad on the other side of the road but this was strange because Eckhart Johnson his Girlfriends father never came down to this part of the town and this street was always deserted. At the funeral he saw Eckhart again standing at the back of the church in the shadows, which was even stranger because his girlfriend Hillary said her dad wasn't coming. 2

2 years later.

Jaycob was now 15 and was standing by his fathers grave when he saw someone in the shadows he starting creeping towards the stranger but the stranger ran and dropped a note when he scampered away. Jaycob picked it up and it read " You don't know as much about Eckhart as you think you do check your dad's desk when you get home at the back is a pocket there is the clue". When Jaycob got home he rushed to the desk and started pushing it out so he could get to the back. Inside the mystery draw was a little envelope containing his dad's notebook. He read the last entry " I really hope that it won't happen today I don't want to die today I want to protect my family and lead a nice life, Eckhart said it would be on the 15th of June but I hope not I want to live till I'm 90 and my kids have kids". Jaycob didn't get it was his father know that he was going to be targeted and maybe die? First he had to interrogate Eckhart but how would he do that Eckhart hated him. He went to see his girlfriend Hillary and see if she knew anything. When he got to Hillary's house her little brother Rian answered the door. "Yeay Jaycob is here". " Hi Jaycob" Hillary said as she walked down the stairs. "Can I talk to you for a moment Hillary". "Sure". "Do you know if your dad has anything to do with my dad crashing his car". "Why in hell would you think that Jaycob get out of my house right now". As Jaycob walked home he started to think of a plan to get to Eckhart. When he got home he thought of a plan and wrote all of it down in a little book and hid it in his mattress. After dinner he set his alarm for 11:30pm. When his alarm went of he collected up all the equipment that he had prepared, a backpack, a gun, a mask, some pepper spray, a rope and a knife. He then started the walk to Hillary's house. His plan was to kidnap Hillary and hold her for ransom so that he could get the truth about his dad and his little brother. When he got to Hillary's house he broke her window which was on the bottom floor and climbed through the window. He gaged her with one of her towels and started dragging her out of the window. As he started dragging her out of the window her little brother Rian walked through the door and started whimpering just before he could scream he gaged him to and dragged them both out of the window. He then stole Hillary's car keys and put them in the boot and started driving to his school, then he turned of the road and started driving through the forest at the back of the school. The reason he chose this forest is because everyone thought that it was haunted and no one went in there not even the police. He drove into the heart of the forest and took them to a little hut that he had found. Inside he found some chains and some handcuffs with chains. When he managed to drag them in to the hut they had woken up and were panicking. He started chaining them up but they started screaming. So he gaged them again and put cloths in their mouths so they couldn't talk or scream then he finished chaining them up to the wall. Then he left the car and the car keys with them and started walking home by the time he got home it was 2:00 in the morning so he undressed and jumped back into bed to cherish the last hours of sleep. He was woken up to his mum shaking him and telling him to get up because there was something on the news. When he got to the TV he saw the news about Hillary and Rian being kidnapped and that if anyone knew where they were to tell them. Jaycob had a smug look on his face and today he was going to get a voice changer device to change his voice and put Hillary and her brother up for ransom. Later that afternoon there were police everywhere and Jaycob went in to the shop that sold things like a voice changer and he bought 1 of them he then bought another phone, he also bought some food for his victims and went into the forest but he made sure that no one could see him. When he got to the shed he dialed in Hillary's dad and when he answered "Who is this?" "This is the person who kidnapped your children" Jaycob said normally but to Eckhart it sounded like a robot. " I am holding them for ransom the price is what really happened to that boy Jaycob's dad and brother and $4 million" "I would never in hell give you any of those" "then say bye to your children". And he cut the line. "Here is some food for you 2." "Open your mouth". They both refused the food so Jaycob left it next to them and went home. When he got home it was time for dinner and there was a police man in the house. "Hello Jaycob where were you today?" " I was out of town" "why?" "Because I needed to get out of town while this chaos is going on may I remind you that it was my girlfriend that was captured, I had to get out of town to take my mind off it." " We got a phone call from the kidnapper saying that he wanted to know what happened to your dad and brother and that it involved Eckhart, do you know what that is about?" " No I didn't even know that Eckhart really cared about my family or had anything to do with it apart from me going out with his daughter" " Do you know where Hillary likes to hang out?" "she usually likes to hang out at school, near the shops, her house, over here, with her friends or at the swimming pool." " Thank you that will be all for tonight Jaycob thank you Ginny for letting me talk to your son." Jaycob woke up the next morning and had some breakfast then he went to see the hostages. He tried to feed them again and they ate and drank what he gave them. When he was walking out the door he heard a noise somewhere in the woods. It was a sound like if someone had stepped on a twig and was sneaking around. Jaycob started walking but someone shouted "hands in the air" So Jacob did that but he started running away. " Stop right there!". But Jaycob ran all the was home. The next day someone knocked on the door and put handcuffs on Jaycob. "You are under arrest for Kidnapping". "I was only doing it to prove that Eckhart had something to do with my fathers murder" "Your father wasn't murdered he was in a car crash" "you will have to go to court and they will decide your punishment. Later that day Jaycob was in a cell wearing a mankee old orange suit that looked like it was 100 years old and someone had vomited on him. The holding cell he was in didn't look any better there was dried up pee on the floor. When he was taken up to court there was a whole argument and he was proved guilty and sentenced to 15 years in jubee but 10 of those would be spent in jail when he was 20 and old enough to go to jail. "Please will you look into Eckhart's life in the past 3 years and look into my dad's car crash" he begged the judge.

5 months later.

"We have found evidence on Eckhart and your dad and Eckhart did murder your father". Eckhart was scentenced to life in jail" "Even though you were right you still have 15 years in jail.

The end


End file.
